The Lust Charm
by jensan1332
Summary: The scene between Rose and Dimitri when they are effected by Victor's lust charm Also subsequent scenes when Dimitri lied to Rose about his feelings then him telling her the truth at the end of the Vampire Academy. Dimitri's POV
1. The Lust Charm

**DISCALIMER: All characters are the intellectual property of Rachael Mead and Her book the Vampire Academy.**

**The Lust Charm**

After leaving the dance, getting off of my guard duty, I went back to my room and decided to take a shower. After finishing the shower, I put on some pajama pants and decided to go to bed. Today had been a pretty long day and I was ready for some sleep. I laid down on my bed closing my eyes, and like every night since that night I caught her with Jesse, I dreamed about one person…. My Roza. I know that it was wrong for me to have these feelings but before I had realized what was happening, they were there. The only thing I could do now was to make sure I never acted on my feelings keeping them under control. And with Rose the way she was, it had been very hard to do.

Tonight I was dreaming about her in that black dress she had worn at the dance. It fit her body perfectly, clinging to her body in all the right places with her beautiful hair flowing down on her shoulders just the way I liked it. As soon as I saw her, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful and I couldn't help but be jealous of that Mason kid she was with. I was starting to doze off when a knock came from my door.

I climbed out of bed to go answer the door wondering who it could be this late. I opened the door and was surprised to find Rose standing there, still wearing the same black dress I was just dreaming about.

"Rose?" I said

"Let me in. It's Lissa." Rose said. I didn't argue with her seeing the frantic look in her eyes and voice. So I let her in knowing something had to be wrong. I closed the door and turned towards Rose and asked, "What's wrong?"

Rose just stood there staring at me. The frantic look in her eyes was gone and was replaced with a dazed look like she had forgotten why she was even here. Out of nowhere she lunged at me trying to kiss me on my bare chest. Ok, something was definitely wrong, this wasn't like Rose.

"Rose!" I exclaimed, stepping back, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" She said starting toward me again.

I held my hands out trying to keep her away knowing if I let her get too close, I might not have the will power to resist her. And I couldn't let that happen.

"Are you drunk?" I asked because she surely wasn't acting herself.

"Don't I wish," she stated looking like she was going to try for me again but then paused, "I thought you wanted to – Don't you think I'm pretty?"

She had no clue how much I wanted her and how beautiful I thought she was. But there was no way we could be together for various reasons.

"Rose, I don't know what's going on but you need to go back to your room." I stated. I had to get her out of here. It was hard enough just being around her and resisting the urge to kiss her. But her practically throwing herself at me was testing that control. She moved towards me again, and I was going to catch her wrists and escort her out of my room. But as soon as I grabbed her wrist, an electric current shot thru me. All of the sudden all my resistance seemed to melt away and a wave of pure desire swept over me. All I could think was how much I wanted Rose.

I released her wrist, moving my hands up her arms, sliding slowly along her smooth silky skin. I looked into her beautiful eyes and a hunger started to swell in me. I pulled her into me, pressing her right up against my body. I moved one hand up the back of her neck, twirling my fingers in her hair and tipping her face up to mine. I brought my lips down, barely brushing them against hers.

She whispered against my mouth, "Do you think I'm pretty?" again. I looked her straight in her beautiful eyes and said, "I think you're beautiful."

"Beautiful?" she questioned. Why she would think she wasn't beautiful was beyond me?

"You are so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes." I replied.

I moved my lips to hers, gentle at first, and then hard and hungry. Feeling her soft warm lips against mine sent electric sensations down my spine. I moved my hands off her arms and slipped them down her hips, down to the edge of her dresses hemline. I gathered up the fabric and began pushing it up her legs sliding my fingers up her skin. She started kissing me harder, pulling herself tighter against my body. I kept sliding her dress up and up until I pulled the dress over her head and tossed it to the floor.

"You… you got rid of that dress fast," she said between kisses, "I thought you liked it."

"I do like it," I said breathing heavily, "I love it."

Then I picked her up still kissing her and took her to my bed. We clung to each other and kept kissing and kissing and kissing and kissing. Exploring every inch of her body with my mouth. I had dreamed many nights of being with Rose this way and none of them compared to what I was experiencing now. But somewhere in all this, there was this tiny voice in my head saying something, not understanding what it was saying, being drowned out by my desire for Rose.

I looked at her with hunger in my eyes wanting so much more, more than we were right now. But I took it slow knowing Rose had never been with anybody before. At one point she shifted, getting on top of me, her beautiful hair flowing down around her shoulders. The moonlight coming thru my window illuminated her body, making her skin glisten. The light seemed to highlight the shape of her subtle breast. Her hands gently caressed my chest, tracing with her fingers every line on my body sending tingles over my skin. I just stared at her wondering how it was possible for somebody to be so beautiful.

I leaned up bringing my mouth to hers not able to take it anymore. I wanted her so bad, wanting us to feel like were one. I rolled her off of me putting my body on top of hers kissing her harder this time. I eventually moved down to her neck, tracing kisses down her neckline whispering _Roza, Roza _between each kiss. I looked back up into her eyes and they were burning with the same hunger and desire I felt for her. Her eyes telling me she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

I slid my fingers to the back of her neck unfastening Victor's necklace. I set the necklace on the table beside my bed. As soon as the chain left my fingers, it felt like someone had slapped me awake from a dream. My head feeling groggy and still a little clouded I asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Rose said obviously experiencing the same thing I was.

I frowned wondering what was going on. The hunger I was feeling earlier was not there anymore. Now don't get me wrong my desire for Rose was still there, but all the barricades that had been torn down earlier were suddenly back up. I thought for a few moments of what could have caused this. That's when I saw Victor's necklace and remembered he could do earth magic and put charms on things. But why would Victor give Rose a lust charm?

I went to pick the necklace back up and as soon as I touched it the overwhelming desire, slammed back into me. It took every ounce of strength I could muster to fight the lust charm. I got up off the bed and went to the window, tossing the necklace outside. As soon as the necklace was gone, Rose suddenly remembered why she had come here in the first place.

Lissa was in trouble and had been kidnapped by Victor. All I could think was, Oh no, and hoped the time Rose and me wasted under the influence of the lust charm, that it wouldn't be too late.


	2. Rejection

**Rejection**

It has been four days since what happened between Rose, me, and the lust charm. I hadn't seen or talked to Rose since that night. After what happened between us, I thought it was best that we didn't see each other for a while. I had even resisted my urges to go visit Rose while she was in the infirmary that day after the raid on Victor. I also had sent her a message informing her that I could no longer train her. How far we had gone the other night had changed everything with Rose. And no matter how much I wanted to be with Rose, I knew Rose and me could never be together. I felt like all those hours alone training her was only asking for trouble and would only reinforce feelings that we could never share.

It saddens me that I wasn't going to train her anymore. I knew I could have made her into an excellent guardian. But it was just too dangerous to risk. It would have been hard enough keeping my focus with her after the passion we shared, but I knew Rose, and I knew she would constantly test me until my will power broke and that just couldn't happen.

Another reason I had avoided her these four days, I was going to have to make her see we couldn't be together and I didn't want to see her get hurt. I know eventually I have to talk to her because Rose deserved that but what I was going to say was going to hurt her. The last thing I wanted was to hurt Rose but I didn't see any way around it. That's why it was so hard to make myself go talk to her. I had tried now multiple times, but each time I pictured Rose with a hurt look on her face and my will would break.

This was one of those times. I had been on my way to find Rose but decided against it not able to force myself to go. So instead I decided to go to the gym, to work out the frustration I was feeling about Rose.

I walked into the gym heading towards the dressing room when I saw her…. Rose. I froze instantly my pulse quickened making my blood rush thru my veins. That's when she looked up and noticed me. She froze just like I had with a look of surprise on her face. That's when our eyes met and the same passion we had shared the other night came to life between us. And with that my knees buckled and whatever strength I had, drained out of me. I can't do it, I can't do it was all I said over and over in my head.

I diverted my gaze to the floor and started towards the changing room. As I walked pass her, I thought, Rose didn't deserve to be treated this way and ignored. She deserved some explanation from me. I stopped, taking in a deep breath trying to gather any strength I could, to control the emotions raging inside me. I turned.

"Rose…" I paused, for what seemed like forever trying to force the words out of my mouth, "you need to report what happened with us." I instantly could tell that this wasn't what she wanted to hear but I just kept telling myself it had to be done.

"I can't do that. They'll fire you or worse."

"They should fire me. What I did was wrong."

"You couldn't help it. It was a spell…" Rose said. Rose didn't know how lust charms worked which meant she didn't know my true feelings for her.

"It doesn't matter. It was wrong and stupid." I said seeing Rose bite her lip.

"Look it's not a big deal." She said flatly trying hard to hide her emotions.

"It is a big deal! I took advantage of you." I said.

"No", Rose said, "You didn't" being her usual stubborn self. I decided I had to change tactics.

"Rose, I'm seven years older than you. In ten years that won't mean so much, but for now, it's huge. I'm an adult, you're just a child." I said, which technically by Moroi Law she was, but I didn't see here that way. I saw her flinch at those words hating to be called a child.

"You didn't seem to think I was a child when you were all over me." She said this time making me flinch. I should have seen that coming, that was a typical Rose response.

"Just because your body…" unable to finish the sentence due to an image of her naked body popping into my head, "Well, that doesn't make you an adult. We're in two different places in our lives. I have experienced different things. I've been out in the world. You haven't, your life is just starting."

She just stared at me not able to answer back. I kept going, knowing if I stopped I wouldn't have the courage to finish.

"Even if you choose not to tell, you need to understand that it was a mistake and it isn't ever going to happen again." I stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Because you're too old for me? Because it isn't responsible." She said with a crack to her voice.

My heart started breaking but I sucked it up and knew what I said next would destroy her.

"No because I'm just not interested in you that way." I said flatly

She stared at me. I saw the water brimming at the edge of her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. I could tell she wanted to say something but was on the verge of crying. She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Yeah, understood." Then she turned and walked out not wanting me to see her cry.

Her last words punched me in the gut. I felt so dead inside. I hated what I just did to Rose especially since all of it was a lie. There was nothing in the world, I wanted more than Rose. I would have given anything to be able to be with her but it just wasn't possible. I sat down on the mat in the gym floor looking down with my head between my hands. And for the first time since leaving my family in Russia, I cried.


	3. The Truth

**The Truth**

After Rose had left and I pulled myself together, I finished my workout. Unable to keep my mind from thinking about Rose and what had happened earlier today, I decided to take some extra guard duty, anything to stay busy and keep my mind off Rose. But no matter what I did, I couldn't get her off my mind. I felt so much grief for having to lie to Rose and hurt her but I didn't see anything else I could have done. My grief only deepened after I heard Lissa and Mason talking about Rose not wanting to leave her room. Lissa was worried about her especially since Rose wouldn't tell her why she was so sad. I wish I could have gone to her, telling Rose I was sorry but I knew that wouldn't make the situation any better, I just swallowed my grief and finished my guard duty.

After I got off of guard duty, I didn't want to go back to my room fearing I would do nothing but torture myself with thoughts of Rose. Being in my room also brought back memories of the night between Rose and me, and I really didn't want to think about that right now. So I decided to pay a visit to Victor, I was still concerned about how he had found out about Rose and my feelings and I wanted to find out.

I was walking towards the building where the holding cells were. It was a brisk cold morning and hardly anybody was walking around on campus. Which was good for me because I didn't want anybody knowing, I was visiting Victor? I walked into the door of the building and noticed instantly that something was wrong. The guardians that were usually guarding the front desk weren't there. My senses sharpened trying to detect any hint of danger. With Victor being held here, I didn't put it pass him to try to get somebody to break him out.

I went down the hall and started going down the stairs that led to the holding cells. Half way down the stairs I heard voices coming from around the corner. I instantly recognized one voice and that voice was from Rose. I froze wondering what in the world was Rose doing here. I stood there trying to decide if I could handle seeing Rose but I was curious to find out why she was here.

I finished walking the rest of the way down the stairs. As soon as I turned the corner I froze not believing what I saw. I saw Victor's daughter, Natalie, who seemed to be a Strigoi and she had Rose by the shoulder. A wave of panic exploded inside of me all I could think about was getting to Rose before Natalie killed her. I started running towards them but was too late. Before I got there, Natalie slung Rose hard up against the wall, making her crumble to the floor. I pushed myself faster.

Natalie spun around. She was fast, so fast. But I was fast too and avoided her attack. We circled each other, each of us looking for an opening against the other. We started trading blows, Natalie hitting me with some vicious blows but I hit her with some also. Finally I saw my chance and made my move. The silver stake flashed in my hands and like a streak of lightning, I snaked it forward straight into her heart. She stepped back screamed and fell on the floor.

I quickly moved over to Rose praying that she was alright. I picked her up in my arms and started running her to the clinic.

"Hey, Comrade," She murmured sending relief thru my body, at least she was alive, "You were right about Strigoi." She stopped her eyes fluttering like she was fixing to pass out.

"Rose, Roza, Open your eyes." I said with pure frantic in my voice, "Don't go to sleep on me. Not yet."

"Was he right?" She said hardly above a whisper.

"Who?"

"Victor…. He said it couldn't have worked. The necklace." Rose replied. So that's why she had come here to find out about that Lust charm. Oh Rose. She started drifting off again so I shook her trying to keep her awake.

"What do you mean?" I said trying to play dumb until I knew for sure what Victor told her.

`"The spell. Victor said you had to want me…. To care about me… for it to work." I didn't say anything; I just kept quiet trying to decide if I should lie to her again or just tell her the truth. Rose tried to grip my shirt but her fingers were too weak.

"Did you? Did you want me?" Rose said with sadness to her voice. That did it. I couldn't lie to here anymore. I had to tell her the truth but make her realize that we couldn't be together.

"Yes, Roza. I did want you. I still do. I wish….. We could be together." I said feeling like a burden had been lifted from me.

We reached the clinic door and I managed to get it open with Rose in my arms.

"Then why did you lie to me?" Rose said. I ignored her question not knowing how to answer it and started yelping for somebody to help us.

"Why did you lie?" Rose said again with hurt in her voice. Finally I just told her the truth. I couldn't lie to her again. Not after seeing how much hurt it had caused her.

"Because we can't be together."

"Because of the age thing, right?" Rose asked, "Because you're my mentor?" A tear escaped from her eye and started rolling down her cheek making my heart break. I wiped the tear away with my finger.

"That's part of it," I said, "But also… well, you and I will both be Lissa's guardians someday. I need to protect her at all costs. If a pack of Strigoi comes, I need to throw my body between them and her." As I was saying this, I thought I wasn't too sure if I could ever pick a Moroi over Rose but I didn't say that.

"I know that. Of course that's what you have to do." Rose said. Her eyes starting flutter again like she was going to pass out. I kept talking to her trying to keep her awake.

"No. If I let myself love you, I won't throw myself in front of her. I'll throw myself in front of you."

Before she could reply, the medical team arrived, taking Rose out of my arms. They took her away down the hall and I was just hoping she would be alright. I walked out of the clinic feeling better than I had since the talk with Rose in the gym. I realized that I should have been honest with Rose from the beginning, told her the truth. Even though she was 17 she knew her role as a guardian better than any 17 year old on this campus. She would have understood why we couldn't be together, needing to concentrate on Lissa. Never again would I lie to Rose. I just hope things didn't get any harder for us since we both knew how we felt about each other now.


End file.
